i'll love you always forever
by kitsune-grl-hikaru
Summary: davis, kari, and the child of darkness to over come his fears who will he choose?
1. prolouge of a pure heart

I love you (always forever)  
  
By angel wings of heaven  
  
Important note  
  
This is a daikari and I love the pairing of daisuke and hikari. There will be t.k. bashing and lots of it the fact is I hate him and wish for him to  
rot it hell! Angel of hope my mofo ass! Now on to the story.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----  
  
Normal p.o.v  
  
A normal day in the life of Davis motomiya  
  
"Hey hikari wanna go out?"  
"Buzz off loser!" Struck out again how to prove my love for you I will find out soon then a  
basket ball comes flying out of nowhere and..  
BAM! Hits in the back out the head as hikari runs up to t.k. saying "my  
hero!" then they kiss  
  
So not the story here's the real one  
  
Davis' p.o.v  
  
Another day of insults Davis thought to himself  
Damn here it comes With a deep sigh he walked into the computer lab and just like he thought yolei, t.k., and Kari were throwing insults at Davis he didn't ask to fall in love but he did. Yolei started to call him an idiot with no brain while t.k. and Kari laughed at him. Sighing he pocked up demiveemon and opened  
the door when Kari asked" where are you going?" his reply was "someday  
you'll see but not today." Davis walked along the dirt road outside of town "I'll return 2 years from now when I'll be needed cause right It's plain to see I won't be needed" he  
took off the goggles tai had given him when he showed courage and left them along the dirt path. Sighing he walked and his vow was true and filled  
with promise so he left without a word to his family nor friends..  
  
Destiny leads to where one goes and where he goes he'll love the girl that broke his heart when he passes a bar for singing he'll sing about the girl  
that killed his once joyful heart and shattered it to pieces  
  
~ ------------------------------------------------- ~  
Angel says: I don't own digimon and if I did then t.k. would be an evil  
digimon getting his ass kicked by Davis  
Review please and thanks to the supporters! 


	2. chapter 1

i would like to thank my fellow daikari fan who reviewed

anyways to flamethrower ignite i was rushed on that chapter considering i was at school!

further more i will always hate t.k. because unlike davis he had a chance with kari

secondly i'm 12 bitch so don't say anything about cause 1 you don't know me 2 i don't know you and i don't wanna.

plus your right it is fiction and nobody hated in the show so they can hate him in my fiction story because it's not true.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer:i don't own digimon cause if i did i'd know why davis never had a fair chance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i'll love you always forever

chapter 1

davis' p.o.v 

two years have passed they seemed to be doing fine on thier own. i'm back now and i'm with a friend.

she's just like me left because she was sick of her friends dissing her. i was glad when i found someone who knows just how i feel. i even told her about the girl i'm in love with and she told me about the boy she's in love with. Hikaru itowasu shares my soul, my hopes ,my dreams.she knows what it's like wishing to die whne you feel no one cares. Hikaru told me she was in a girls's at risk group.

"daisuke kun are you okay"asked hikaru

"i'm fine just need to eat"i replied 

"should have said something we just passed three resturaunts" hikaru answered

"opps" i said blushing 

she giggled" don't worry it's alright"

that reminds me of her yes hikari man it's been so long i doubt they remember me. suddenly i hear hikaru yelled "watch out!"

then i was hit by a car and everything went black

normal p.o.v

t.k and kari were driving in matt car when they hit someone

"oh shit t.k. let's make sure thier ok"

"good idea"he asnwered back

they bgot out and when to the from of the car they saw a simlar looking face. he looked like davis to kari until she heard a girl run and ask if he was alright

"he's fainted but he'll be okay" t.k. told her

" oh dai-kun should be more careful"she said

"dai as in davis motomiya?"asked kari

" yes why?"she replied

"we've been looking for him for two years"t.k.replied

hikaru gasped these nice people were the ones then again he did say the always made fun of him. they never knew they were the reason he left

hikaru cried while saying "i don't believe it!?" she picked up her cell phone and called 911

"The hospital is coming "she said

oh daisuke i don't want you to get hurt again she thought

i'll make sure of it they can't hurt you i've been through worse pain then this and you don't want that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 1 is fin.

okay it's getting more and more confusing but everything with cleared up second chapter thanks and bye review please! but not flamethrower ignite and FLAMES NOT ALLOWED help info yes flames NO


End file.
